


Inebriated State of Being

by Penmansheep



Category: Legend of Fuyao (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fuyao - Freeform, Instrospection, Legend of Fuyao, Rough Kissing, Yuan Zhaoxu, Zhangsun Wuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penmansheep/pseuds/Penmansheep
Summary: Fuyao simply cannot hold her drink and her affections towards this man.





	Inebriated State of Being

**Author's Note:**

> This prose is an introspection of Fuyao’s perspective from a scene in episode 31.

It’s been a while since she had the luxury to drink. The last time she enjoyed one was when she was drowning herself with her Father Zhou’s rice wines. The man in front of her poured baijiu in her cup, and she drank it straight, relishing the sweet and strong aftertaste of the alcohol and the nostalgic memory of her uncle, father, and home. 

Her male companion joined her and emptied his cup without breaking his glance towards her. He watched her intently as he drank the sight of the woman, carving her beautiful features once again into his memory. He could stay like this for hours, feeling content as he simply watched her sipping her cup. He made no attempt to disguise how happy was at their reunion. 

Unfortunately, Fuyao couldn’t say the same. She was having a hard time enjoying her drink since she still felt the annoyance last time he left her without a word. 

“What are you plotting?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. 

He ignored her accusatory question and provocatively responded, “How does it feel to see me?”

Similarly, it’s been a while since she last saw this imposter, thief, and liar. Xuanyuan Min, who’s now Yuan Zhaoxu whom he claims to be the aide of Tianquan’s crown prince, comfortably sat opposite of her. 

How naïve could she be to believe him this time around, after fighting so many battles beside him without even understanding his reasons in the end? It was surreal to leisurely drink together with him as if the life-death happenings they experienced were mere products of her imaginations.

She was relieved to see him well, with that same playful smirk, those attractive physical features, and that suave demeanor. He hasn’t changed at all – well except for his name and his new look. She was also not used to seeing his hair not tied up in a bun. It made him look younger… and sexier? Her inappropriate thoughts and his unfaltering gaze were beginning to make her feel uneasy.

“If it weren’t for the fact that I’m no match for you, I would have attacked you already,” she said half-meant and half-joking. 

Zhaoxu took a sip from his glass and coyly replied, “Sure. I promise not to strike back this time.”

Fuyao snickered as she downed another glass and brushed off the temptation to do just that and attack him right there and now. 

“Liar. You never tell the truth,” she accused and resisted the urge to reciprocate his flirting, “I won’t believe you again.”

She poured herself another glass, with a hint of abruptness and force. The depth of her statement seeped into their conversation which Zhaoxu knowingly understood. 

When the man asked her to pour him another drink, he was blatantly ignored. She playfully raised her eyebrow, wordlessly indicating how undeserving he was. Fuyao refused to look amused at how things are unfolding – a petty attempt to put her foot down. 

An awkward silence enveloped the room and was interrupted by the man pouring himself a drink. He smiled apologetically, unable to provide an unacceptable answer. He also filled the woman’s cup in appeasement and reconciliation. 

How can she stay angry at him with his pleading eyes and the slightest pout forming on his perfectly sculpted face? It slightly shook her tough act, and she thought she thought perhaps she can leave him off the hook, at least for this one moment. 

“Why did you bring me here?” she broke the silence and looked around “You must be a regular at this brothel.”

“Are you jealous?” he expectantly asked with mirth and hope in his eyes. 

Fuyao chuckled. 

Of course, she was jealous. But she would rather die than feed his big ego of how she truly felt about him and his playboy self. 

She retorted “in your dreams” instead, which was responded with that irresistible smirk – that smirk which she longs to erase with her own lips. 

The lass looked away from him, noticing how the alcohol was kicking in. Her body was starting to feel warm and her chest tight. Every time he places his cup on his mouth, she becomes distracted by his moist lips. It wouldn’t be a good time to show her uninhibited self in front of him.

She called his attention, “I’ve had quite a few cups…”

“Am I not drinking as well?” he quickly responded in a matter-of-fact, as if it justifies the logic behind drinking in the middle of the day. 

They touched their glasses for a toast to their short reunion and drained their cups. She lost count of how many drinks they’ve had, together with her line of thought. 

“Why did you steal my quintuple-colored pebble?” she confronted out of the blue. 

The man responded with what seems to be an obvious answer, “So you’d come looking for me, why else?”

Seriously? 

Fuyao frustratingly asked to herself. She was simply unable to comprehend how complicated the man behind him thinks and behaves. He makes her fall for her but does not take responsibility for doing so. He would even go as far as to lie and resort to cheap tricks to have them meet again. And his hesitance to bare his true self and reasons only worsens the feeling of uncertainty she holds for their relationship, whatever ‘relationship’ it is that they actually share. 

“Big, fat liar!” she sarcastically laughed as she tried to conceal her outburst, “I’m done talking to you.”

Fuyao was done being swayed by his sweet words. She struggled to bring herself to stand up. Her lightheaded state almost made her fall if not for the fake prince’s warm embrace. She tried to break away and hesitated to be engulfed by the intimacy and closeness. However, Zhaoxu did not intend to let her go, especially after finally seeing the lass again after longing her for so many months.

He soothingly stroked her back, his breathing caressing her ear. Their chests pressed against each other as they felt with the hastening beating of their hearts. At that moment, her anger easily dissipated. 

Fuyao had missed him terribly. 

The feeling of attachment to another person frightened her, especially when she greatly invested her feelings in a man who wore numerous layers of secrets and mystery. Zhaoxu never shied himself from expressing her affection to Fuyao. However, he also hasn’t expressed who he is and what she meant to him. 

All they have is this unspoken commitment, this blind faith that they shared anchored in the trust that they’ve cultivated ever since they first met. Was he aware of how willing she was to devote herself to him, to fight beside him and share his burdens? 

“Listen up,” she demanded as she resolutely held his gaze, “From now on, you’re not to leave without saying a word. Did you hear me?”

She deserves at least just that. She has never demanded commitment from anything or anyone even before. It was the least she could afford with the dignity she was willing to forsake. 

Zhaoxu smiled affectionately, moved by this sudden honesty. It was probably the first time for his woman to overtly express her desire towards him.

“I promise you I won’t,” the man whispered endearingly. He wondered how such a beautiful woman can appear so determined yet so vulnerable? 

He leaned in to close the gap between their lips, but she stubbornly rejected him by pounding his shoulder and calling him a liar. She still wasn’t willing to let her anger for his past behavior go.

The man sighed in resignation. It was only right for her to feel that way. He wrapped his arm around her and coaxed her to believe him. 

It was unfair how confident Zhaoxu is that she is his. Fuyao, on the other hand, is hindered by the crippling uncertainty on whether she can call him solely and completely hers, as her man, partner, and lover. She has always been cautious when it comes to committing herself to anyone. Her luck must have run out to have fallen hard for the most difficult and most captivating man there is. 

She had so much love to give. She was helpless in ignoring the strong, profound feelings that she has for him, despite her reason telling her otherwise. 

At the same time, she was tired and done pretending not to care. 

Much to the crown prince’s surprise, the lass wounded her arms around his neck and suddenly found his mouth crashing against hers. She pulled them closer and closer to end any space that separates the two of them, her soft breasts cushioning his hard chest and her lithe fingers raking his hair and tracing his neck. The titillating sensations were slowly putting him into a daze. 

The woman’s lips were far from being chaste. She sucked his bottom lip, demanding entry to his mouth. Her tongue sought his, dominating over him – it was hungry, aggressive, and torrid, as if bursting all the frustrations she’s bottled up as a woman. She captured and savored his lips, feasting him, sensually drinking him like the finest wine and not wasting any drop. 

The feeling was maddening – it wasn’t just lust but also the fiery passion that burned with her every touch. Every lick, every bite, and every kiss was unrestrained, unashamed, and unafraid, all of which were characteristics that he coveted from this woman. 

This was who Fuyao was both on the battlefield and in the arms of a man. 

When he successfully broke away from his state of shock, he was desperate to reciprocate her touches with the same fervor and desire, the kind of response that she rightfully deserved. 

He slid his tongue into her mouth, putting up a fight against hers, wrestling for dominance. He kissed her deeply as his arms encircled her thin waist and stroked her rear, pressing his hardening arousal against her. However, she refused to surrender control and responded with a rough bite of his lower lip, forcing him to let out a painful and aroused moan. 

The sudden distance she dictated between them displeased him. Fuyao thought that it was her turn to tease this Casanova. Her pride and coyness wouldn't allow him to have his sexual frustrations satisfied. 

She untangled herself from his embraced, her plump lips and disheveled dress served as evidence of their tryst. Her hazy eyes were spellbinding as she touched his face, lightly brushing her thumb over his bruised lips. 

Her hot breath caressed his mouth as she licked his lips to remove the traces of rose-colored stains she left. She marked trails of soft kisses on his cheek, forehead, nose, and neck, memorizing the plains and edges of his features and gesturing that all of these are hers. All the while her hand rested his chest, paying close attention to his rapid heartbeats and knowing how she has severely bewitched this willing victim. 

At least for this moment, Fuyao let him have a taste how it would be like to have her entire being and soul completely and unabashedly devoted to a man. She was certain and ready. It was all up to him if he would be willing to create a future for them. 

No words were needed. She made sure that her man knew what she was proposing. Her eyes evidently posed a challenge for him to earn her trust and to win her over if he ever wants to keep his place in her heart.

A smug smile formed on her lips before she turned her back to leave him. This time, she thought, it would be him chasing after her. 

As for Crown Prince Wuji, a hearty chuckle left his now cold chest. He ran his hand over his face, breathing in the last traces of her tantalizing scent. Who knew that a woman could leave him so flustered? He was more than willing to be devoured by this vixen. He was craving for more, especially after seeing this ravenous and impassioned side of his lover. 

The man looked at himself, utterly amused at how he was made into a complete mess. With all certainty can he conclude that that lass was more intoxicating than any of the oldest and finest wines he has ever tasted.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a trash for this drama. I just want to go on with my life and finish the entire series. Waiting for the subs and next episodes is torture!
> 
> Also, apologies for the grammatical errors and typos found in this rough draft!


End file.
